


Avakelly's Birthday

by 1stBonesFan (1stBonesFan_is_SterekGirl)



Category: Common Law, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Suits (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1stBonesFan_is_SterekGirl/pseuds/1stBonesFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of Avakelly’s birthday, I've brought a few of my friends together to sing to her. But we're having...issues. When you see who I've brought, you'll understand why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avakelly's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvaKelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaKelly/gifts).



> This is something I posted on LJ a while ago for Avakelly's Birthday (obviously), but now that I'm finally (Yay!) on AO3, I want to post it here, too. Enjoy.
> 
> (There is no porn. I'm sorry. I'll try to do better.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters not mine. Just for fun. Don’t sue.

In honor of Avakelly’s birthday, I've brought a few of my friends together to sing to her. But we're having...issues. When you see who I've brought, you'll understand why.

See, there's Steve and Danno, who just flew in from Hawaii. Danno is currently mid-rant at Steve because Danno got strip searched at the airport. Apparently it was Steve's fault because he thought it would be ok to go directly to the airport immediately following a drug bust. Normally no problem, except I guess this time a brick of cocaine had exploded and it seems some of it got on Danno and the dogs at the airport went a little nuts. So yeah. Danno's ranting and Steve's trying to look apologetic, but you can totally tell he's grinning on the inside. I think it may be a while til they are ready to spread a little birthday cheer.

Then there's Derek and Stiles, whom Derek has pinned to the wall right now, and not in a good way. I'm not sure but I think maybe Stiles got Derek here under false pretenses. When they walked in, Derek looked ready to get all wolfy on me and seemed shocked to see all the decorations and the cake. He immediately turned to Stiles and pinned him. Stiles is looking a little guilty, so I'd say he definitely didn't mention the singing. Again, it may be a bit before they calm enough to sing. Actually...does Derek sing? I kinda think he'll probably just stand there and glare at you. Still. Sexy, right? So win for you. :)

Of course Cas, Dean, Sam and Gabe are here. I’m so glad I remembered to warn them that there would be a friendly, well, as friendly as Derek knows how to be, werewolf here and that they were to treat him as a friend. (No killing of the party guests, DEAN!) Now if I could just get Derek to stop flashing his Alpha eyes at them… Sam is currently guarding the cake from Gabe, but it looks like the trickster may be too much for Sammy to handle. He's got a mouthful of frosting and Sam didn't even see him swipe it. Dean is trying to teach Cas the words to Happy Birthday. And he's also giving me crap because I didn't get pie. Seriously. I think he needs a support group for his addiction. (Shut up Dean. With you, it is too an addiction!)

Peter and Neal are here. And Neal is actually behaving himself. I think. Peter keeps throwing him warning glances so I kinda have the feeling that Neal is planning something. ... (Hey Neal. You do know all my paintings are fakes, right? Neal? ... Um, why are you smirking at me? ... They ARE all fakes.) Crap. Now Peter's giving me the evil eye. (Seriously! Do I LOOK like I can afford a real Monet?! IT'S A FAKE! No, Peter. Not a forgery! I'm not trying to pass it off as the real thing. No I don't know why Neal is so interested in it!) Geesh. These two may be more trouble than all the rest put together.

Anyway...on with the guest list.

Ok, Wes and Travis are here, but I sent them outside because they started fighting again and already broke one of my end-tables. I can't say for sure what it was about this time, but I think Travis winked at Neal just before it started so that may have something to do with it. But honestly, can you blame him? Neal's hot! (Shut up, Neal. You know you're hot. No, Peter, I'm not hitting on your man. Oh he is too 'your man' and everybody knows so stop trying to deny it. Even El knows. No she doesn't care. She just want's to watch.) Ha ha ha. You should see his face right now. :D

Alright, now Tony and Steve are here and Steve is guarding the liquor cabinet. I asked him to just make sure Tony was sober enough to sing and then he can get as liquored up as he wants after we have the cake. Tony is NOT happy with me right now. At least he left the Ironman suit at home this time. I refuse to let him blow up another one of my kitchens. God that last time was a mess. (Yes it WAS your fault Tony! You blew up my kitchen because you thought the ice maker was getting ready to attack! Yes I know it was loud, but we can't all be millionaires with sound-proofed freezers! Fine. Zillionaire. Whatever).

Ok, where was I? Oh right. The last two guests have just arrived.

(Mike! Harvey! Thanks for coming guys! You're a little late, but that's ok. We're not quite ready to start. The rest of the boys are, well, not behaving. So why were you late? Plane delayed? Oh. Car trouble. Really? Um, Mike...you might wanna zip that up if you really wanna sell that story. And Harvey, you should probably make a quick trip to the bathroom down the hall to, uh, fix your hair. It seems a bit...mussed.) Ok. Once they get straightened out, I'm gonna try to wrangle this crew together to start singing. Wish me luck.

\--

\--

\--

Ok. Everyone's here. Danno's finished his rant. Derek's still glaring but at least Stiles is no longer pinned to the wall...and he's smiling, so I guess that got worked out. The Winchesters and their ang-...hold up. (SAM! What the hell?! Was it really necessary to trap Gabe like that? I'm never gonna get the burn marks out of my floor! Oh. I see. Um ok. Thanks for saving the rest of the cake. Gabe you're on my list buddy! No. It's not a list you wanna be on. Cas, I need to talk to you after the party about your brother if you don't mind. Thanks). Anyway. They're ready to go. (Can it Dean. I'm not replacing the cake with pie and that's final!) Ok. Peter and Neal...well, Peter handcuffed him and Neal together. That should help. (Hey! Why is my painting leaning on the wall instead of hanging on it? I told you. IT'S A FAKE! Neal you are so lucky you're cute!) Alright. Wes and Travis are...well, they've stopped fighting and they've mostly stopped bleeding. (Honestly guys. Can you please go bandage yourselves up before you bleed all over my couch? Good grief. You’re like five year olds. That was not a compliment, Travis. Stop snickering, Wes. You’re just as bad.) Ok. Steve (the Captain, not the Lt. Commander) is still guarding the liquor cabinet, but he can sing from there. And Tony is, well Tony is mostly sober and just cuddling into Steve's chest now, so we'll just go with it. Mike and Harvey are back, and presentable. (Thanks guys. Harvey can you leave Mike's ass alone long enough to sing? We are not making a porno here. No Tony. I said we're NOT making one. Perv. NO. Peter. I said NO to the porno. Stop freaking out!). Good God these guys are almost more trouble than they're worth.

Ok. We're all here and as ready to sing as we're gonna get. So here goes...

1

2

3

Happy Birthday to you.  
Happy Birthday to you.  
Happy -  
You look -

STOP! STOP! STOP! (Tony! We are not singing the Monkey version! Be nice! Steve, control your man!)

Ok. Let's try this again. *sigh*

1

2

3

Happy Birthday to you (Cha Cha Cha)  
Happy Birthday to you (Cha Cha Cha)  
Happy Birthday dear Avakelly  
Happy Birthday to you. (CHA CHA CHA!!!)

(Thank you Stiles, Travis and Tony for your entertaining addition to the song. Now everyone outside so I can finish this up and then we'll all have cake. Except you, Gabe. You stay put til we get everyone else served. Then I'll have Sam let you out of your circle of fire.) My landlord's gonna kill me.

Ok. So. We got through that. The house is still standing. Knock on wood. I'll cut and serve the cake and you can enjoy the rest of your day. I hope you enjoyed our little performance and that you have a spectacular birthday!

Love ya.

1stBF


End file.
